Princess of the Dark
by princess-in-wonderland
Summary: Rose thought that when she finally graduated college she would be able to travel the world. But a terrible accident leaves her with her six year old brother and a plan ticket to New Orleans. There she finds out what actually happened the night her parents died and how the Dark Hunters had something to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Had this great idea for a story sooo here I am. I will post a new chapter at least once a week on Fridays. There may be some times where I will post before a Friday but there will always be a new one on Fridays :) **_

_**I do not own any of the characters but Rose and Miles. They are my own! **_

If there was one thing that Rose hated, it was waitressing. Especially a fine dinning restaurant. She had a problem with authority and hate dealing with her bosses. The people were rude and she was just bored. There was no excitement within in her job. That was the reason why she had moved to New Orleans. She needed something to remind her why she loved living. Why she wanted to fall in love with the world. That's what was supposed to happen. Instead she got stuck asking people if they wanted soup or salad.

"Rose, table twenty-three. Also Jack said after this table you can go home," Lily one of the hostesses said.

Rose nodded, "Thanks Lills"

Rose made her way to the table. It was only made up of two people. A man and a woman. They must have been married considering that fact the woman was pregnant. She looked about to be five months along.

"Hello, my name is Rose" She said as she approached the table "I'll be your server. Can I interest you in something to drink?"

The gentleman looked up from the wine list. "Yes, I'll take a glass of your house wine."

"Our house wine is Canvas Merlot. Is that alright?"

"Perfect" he gave a smile.

"And for you madam? Could I bring you some water?"

The woman nodded. "Yes please. Thank you"

She too smiled.

"Allrighty then." Rose said, "I'll be right back with those drinks."

Rose tried to serve them as fast as she could. It wasn't until they were the a few of the last people in the restaurant that the couple asked for their check.

"Are you new here?" The woman asked as the gentleman looked at the bill.

It was a question that Rose hated most. To her it implied that she wasn't doing a good job and that she was failing.

The woman sensing Roses discomfort quickly said, "Oh sorry! I meant are you new to New Orleans? You seem to be from somewhere up north."

"Oh" Rose gave a tiny relieved laugh, "Well uh I'm from Connecticut"

The woman's eyes lit up. "Really? I been dying to take a vacation up there. I hear it's completely beautiful in the Fall."

"It is. Especially the end of October beginning of November. The leaves on the trees have already hit their prime and are vibrant of color." Rose gave a faraway look.

"It's sad though that it means they are dying" the woman said

"Is it really? I believe that leaves leave hope in the world"

The gentleman raised his eyebrows, "How so?"

"Back home I would sit outside and just enjoy nature. One day I realized that leaves die but they always come back. They turn different colors so that we remember them in a beautiful way, so that we won't be too sad when they leave us. They can't help it so they help us instead. It's as if they're telling us that dying is something that is going to happen one way or another and that it can beautiful. And that if you're going to die, die for something that's worth it."

Rose heard a sniff and looked up to see tears in the woman's face.

"Oh I apologize, I didn't mean to make you cry" Rose said nervously.

"No it's perfectly fine" she said, "It's just that I'm pregnant and your words were beautiful. The world needs more people like you. Who thinks of the wonderful things in life."

Rose looked away, "I wouldn't go that far"

The gentleman frowned. Something was strange about Rose. Not in a bad way, but she certainly needed someone to look out for her.

"Anyway, I better put this through before I bore you to death." Rose took the credit card and ran it through.

"Enjoy the rest of your night" Rose placed the bill presenter back on the table and turned to leave.

"You don't have anything to prove Rose Everything about you is perfect. Don't think you can't have a little help with things" the woman said.

Rose turned around and stared into the woman's eyes searching for some kind of trickery, but all she found was kindness.

The woman got up and hugged her. It wasn't just a friendly sided hug. It was a real holding you close hug. "If you ever need help with anything, call me."

She handed Rose a business card with the name Amanda Hunter on it.

Rose looked up at her, but stayed silent. Amanda gave her a smile as she and her husband left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I decided to post another chapter today so that I can actually get to the good part. Any way I don't anything dark hunter but my characters Rose and Miles. Enjoy :) **_

Miles Woods wished he had been old enough to leave the kitchen and hang out in the main part of Sanctuary and hang out with all the grown ups, but since he was seven, he couldn't even be near any of the fun.

Everything had changed when his parents died. He still felt sad about it. It had been two years since their death but he still missed them dearly. The only thing he now was his sister Rose. She took care of him as best she could. She even worked two jobs so that she could give everything he wanted.

Now he sat in the kitchen chair of the club Sanctuary trying to figure out why his sister was late picking him up.

"Hey kid, you still here?"

Nick Gautier, sat down next to him. Nick was about twenty-four, handsome and always had a smile going on him as if everything was funny. Miles thought he was the coolest person in the entire world. He always spent some time with Miles when he came around and saw that he was bored.

Miles frowned "Yeah, Rosie's late"

Miles was worried. His sister said she'd be there at ten o'clock; it was now midnight.

Nick frowned also. "Hey mom," Nick turned to Miles' babysitter, "Did Miles' sister call and say she'd be late?"

"No, she hadn't" Cherise Gautier came over from cutting onions and called Rose's phone. "She's not answering"

Nick looked at Miles, "Maybe she's getting out of work late, kid. It has happened a couple of times in the past."

"Yeah, but she's always called to let me know" It was true. Rose Woods never let her little brother worry about anything when it came to her. She always called him to make sure he was okay and for him to know that she was alright. Rose told Nick that ever since their parents died, Miles had nightmares that Rose was going to die and he would be all alone. Rose had told him countless times that she wouldn't leave him no matter what.

Nick could only guess what was going through the kid's head at the moment.

"Alright, I'll go by her job and see if everything is ok-"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Rose woods burst through the door drenched in rain water. As soon as Miles saw her, he ran up to her and hugged her around the waist.

Rose put her arms around him, "Sorry I'm late monster. I had stuck late at work and my phone died so I couldn't call."

"It's all right cher. We were happy to spend some time with Miles a little more. See I told you kid, she was alright" Nick told her.

Rose gave him a smile.

Ever since Nick met Rose a couple of moths ago he thought she was one of the most beautiful beings he'd ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was as black as night and she had the brownest eyes. They were so brown that they seemed to have a red tint to them. Nick had asked Ash if she wasn't human but Ash said everything seemed normal. But Nick always had a feeling there was something special about her.

Of course he tried to go out with her, but she had always told him that he was more like an older brother to her.

Rose looked down at Miles, "You ready to go home?"

"Can we please stay with Miss Cherise tonight?" Miles asked his sister.

"Miles, you know we can't intrude in other people's lives. We have our own home to go to."

"I know but its cold Sissy. I don't want you sleep without blankets again"

Rose looked at Miles sadly. Whenever he called her 'Sissy' it made her heart melt. He only called her that when he wanted her to stop suffering. For a seven-year old, he was very smart. "I'm sorry baby, but we can't you have school tomorrow and I have things to do in the morning."

Miles pushed his sister away. "Fine"

He stomped away and walked out of the kitchen.

Rose sighed. "Thank you again so much for taking care of him Miss Cherise, I really appreciate it."

She took out an envelope of money and handed it to Cherise. "Here's this weeks pay"

Cherise looked at it. "Oh honey you don't need to pay me back."

But Rose never put her hand down. Rose hated charity. She hated to owe anyone anything. She was stubborn like that.

Cherise frowned, but took the money.

"Goodnight Miss Cherise. Night Nick."

"Goodnight darlin'," Nick said.

With that Rose left out the door.

"She reminds me of you when I was younger Ma." Nick said.

"You sure are right sweetheart" Handing Nick the money, "Can you put this in his savings please?"

"Sure thing"

All the money that Rose paid Cherise went into a separate savings account for Miles. Cherise didn't need the money. She had plenty of that. She watched over Miles because she knew how it was trying to take care of a child with no help at all. She was as stubborn as she was when she was younger. Rose also didn't know that Cherise knew that on some nights, Rose worked at the strip club on Bourbon to make extra cash for food and new clothes.

At least with the savings account, Miles would have a start at going to a good school when he got older. Of course Rose didn't know about it and Cherise and Nick decided to keep it that way until the right time came.

* * *

As Rose walked through the crowd of the club she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her. Looking to her right she saw a man who had blond hair. He looked like an all American pretty boy turned Goth. An unsettling feeling came upon Rose. Something was telling her to run away as fast as she could.

Looking away Rose searched for Miles. She found him talking to another Goth looking man whose long hair was blacker than ravens feathers. He had a dangerous aura around him but at the same time she felt some sort of safety within his presence, Rose knew he wouldn't hurt her little brother.

"Miles, I thought I told you not to leave my side when were in here" She said as she walked up to the two.

"Sorry Rosie"

Rose glared at him. Miles didn't sound sorry at all.

The man he was talking to laughed. "Kids these days right?"

"Uh yeah," Something about him made her not able to breathe. Maybe it was that he was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night or it was probably that he was a giant next to her five feet two inches self. Staring at him she felt some sort of pull to him. It made her feel like she just wanted to just rip off his clothes and ride him right on the floor of the club.

Rose's cheeks turned red at her thoughts. It wasn't like her to think of something so risky. Especially when she was in a situation where she had someone to take care of.

She looked at Miles, "C'mon monster let's go home. It's late."

She smiled to the stranger and they started to walk away.

"My name's Acheron"

Rose stopped in midstride. Acheron. The name sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. Searching through her mind to find the source of the name her head started to hurt.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms holding her up.

"Are you okay?" Rose looked up to see Acheron holding her weight. His brow was bent in worry as he held her. The feel of his arms around her made her feel safe. She never wanted to leave them. She wondered how it would feel like if they made love to each other.

As quickly as he caught her she jumped out of his arms. "I'm fine."

"Lets go Miles" Rose took her brother's hand and left.

Acheron stared after her. There was something about this woman that gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time and he was going to find out why.


End file.
